Faith
by Reniee Maxwell
Summary: “Naruto? Naruto come on wake up!” yelled Sasuke shaking Naruto slightly, but it was to late…the great Naruto Uzumaki was dead. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Dis: I do not own Naruto so don't Sue!

Faith

"No! Naruto!" yelled Sasuke, it was not supposed to end like this, in fact it was never supposed to happen at all.

A light rain had started to fall and Naruto and Sasuke were out on a routine mission speck, all of a sudden Itachi appeared out of no where and attacked them, both Naruto and Saskue, both Class S Rank Anbu specialists, were able to fight him off, well that was before things went sour.

Naruto's back was toward Sasuke and Sasuke knew something was wrong, it was just how limp Naruto seemed to be sitting there on the branch; jumping over to Naruto he found what was wrong, a kunai was lodged deep in his chest, even through the thick layers of the Anbu protective gear.

Naruto moved his head slightly and smiled weakly at Sasuke.

"I guess….I didn't move out of the way quick enough.." said Naruto.

"Shh…don't speak, your losing enough blood as it is…" said Sasuke, worried about his friend, comrade, and lover.

Yes, lover, it happen many years ago, long before they both became Anbu soldiers, Naruto had played a prank on Sasuke by painting his room in orange and pink, well Sasuke got revenge by capturing Naruto and sitting a bowl of ramen in front of him and wouldn't give it no matter how much Naruto begged, however that plan backfired when Naruto admitted that he had a secret and told Sasuke that he had been in love with him even since they met, letting his mask slip for once in his life, Saskue smiled and admitted that he to loved Naruto.

Now that lover was in trouble and dieing, Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto as he swayed backwards almost falling off the branch, holding Naruto, Sasuke started to break down crying.

Naruto looked at his lover and smiled weak again. "I never thought it would never end this way.."

"Don't talk like that…I'll take you back to the village and Tsunade will heal you and everything will be alright and we'll be able to go to the cherry festival like you want" said Sasuke holding Naruto gently so as not to move the kunai deeper.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled faint yet again. "I promise…I'll try to make your life a better one…I love you Sasuke...I always have.." with his final words spoken…Naruto closed his eyes and took his last breath.

"Naruto? Naruto come on wake up!" yelled Sasuke shaking Naruto slightly, but it was to late…the great Naruto Uzumaki was dead.


	2. 2: a funeral and a new arrival to konoha

Dis: Don't own the song nor Naruto

Song: Never Too Late

Artist: Three Days Grace

Please Review! They keep the evil polt bunnies happy, aslo if I can reach 10 reviews I'll post two chaps!

Chapter 2: a funeral and a new arrival to konoha

Sasuke didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to accept the fact that Naruto was dead, but he was.

It was raining, it was fitting, Everyone was there, from Tsunada from his old teachers, all his friends were there well except for Sakura who seemed to have disappeared two years ago...(I'll leave that up to your imagination's)

Sasuke looked at the podium that held Naruto's picture as well as his anbu mask, Sasuke was still numb from having his lover die in his arms and he aslo has the bitter sweet taste of victory in his mouth from when he killed his brother after Naruto took his last breath.

Turning his head from the podium he heared Tsunada start to speak.

"We are gather here today not only to remember a great ninja of Konoha but a great friend as well" said Tsunada as she tried not to cry.

"Naruto had always talked about becoming Hokage and he was only a few days shy of archiving that dream..."

She continued to talk about Naruto as a friend and not the vessel for the great nine tail fox, she was telling them that he was just a normal person who just wanted to achieve great dream, she spoke of how that no matter how bad things seemed he always had a smile on his face or that goofy grin of his and of his strengths to keep this village safe from harm.

After the service his name was added to memorial stone, and they soon departed ways, Sasuke walked slowly to his home wishing that his blond lover was alive, walking into his house, he turned on the radio as he proceed to change into dryer clothes.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late  
Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again  
This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late_

The song soon ended and Sasuke could feel the tears run down his face, that was Naruto's favorite song and would listen to it when he could, Sasuke than rubbed his eyes with his arm trying not to cry but the past day and a half just came crashing into him as he felled to his knees and curled up sightly and cryed for the first time in years.

Meanwhile, in another universe, a young man was waking up, groaning, he moved his head the sun was to bright for his liking...wait a moment..sun?

Naruto opened his eyes sightly but they had changed, no longer where they a light blue, they were a very dark blue and it seemed they would steal your soul if you stare long enough, wincing he sat up sightly against the tree, his dark red hair fell over his eyes as he scanned the area.

Wait a moment? his hair was blond, what happen to him? where the heck was he!

The last thing he remembered was a kunai going through his chest than blackness and the next he was sitting under a tree with no memory of what happen.

"Well I see your finally awake, you had us worryed" said a voice beside him.

Naruto had blinked and turned his head to see who was talking and saw no other than Itachi Uchiha

himself, however this Itachi was different, this one was young about the age of eighteen and had no evil aura around him.

"Uh..where am I?.." asked Naruto.

"Your on the outskirts of Konoha, why you ask? your a Konoha nin are you not?" asked Itachi motioning to the hia-te around Naruto's neck.

Naruto had blinked than nods abit than winced and rubbed the back of his head where he could find a good size knot.

"What happen? It feels like I got ran over by a boulder..and I don't remember anything.."

"Good question, I don't have the answer's though, however, do you remember your name at least?"

Naruto had blinked sightly. "It's Kyu"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kyu, name is Itachi, well come on you can stay with me and my family until you can sort things out in your head, I'll tell the hokage you are staying with me"

Naruto had blinked once again than nodded abit.

"Um..stupid question..but who is the hokage?..last thing I can think of was that the hokage was a lady named Tsunada"

Just than Itachi started to laughed than turned to Kyu. "It's the Fourth hokage, the great Yodaime"

That's when Kyu blacked out once more, he couldn't believe that the fourth was alive.


	3. 3:The Mysterious Kyu

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Kyu

When Kyu woke again,he noticed that he was in a bedroom of some sorts, the wall were painted a neutral blue with a neutral green trim, sitting up he let the dark blue blanket fall back on the bed, looking around he noticed a desk that was covered in paper and pens.

On the desk beside him was a note and some folded coloths picking up the note he started to read it.

_Dear Kyu,_

_I notice that your coloths where not in the best of shape so these are for you, there is a shower to your left when you exit the room if you want to shower, also dinner is at five, I'll interduce you to the famliy than._

_Itachi'_

Kyu frowned abit, he was never good around people, but he had no choice he guessed, moveing sightliy he placed his feet on the floor and stood, streaching he poped his bones back into place, walked over to the chair and picked up the coloths and headed for the showe, soon the smell of oranges and lavander filled the small bathroom as Kyu stepped out of the shower.

He stepped out and procced to dry himslef off than he looked in the mirror, he noticed how much he had changed, no longer his hair was blonde but red as death itslef, his eyes were a darker blue, he didn't have the whisker marks on his cheeks, he still had his Anbu tatto on his left bicip, rumming through the medical cabnit, he found a copule bandages and warped them around the tatto, better safe than sorry.

Turning to the coloths now, he but the baggy black pants on, he than put the long fishnet shirt on than put on the dark blue shirt on that just bareliy covered the bandage, the shrit had the clan's fan on the the left breast pocket, finding a comb he brushed his hair than tied it back with a spare hairtie he found on the sink.

Walking out of the bathroom, he glanced at the clock that was on the wall...4:45..crap Itachi's famliy would be having dinner soon, thanful for visiting Saskue so many time in his own world...he found the dinning room easily.

Itachi looked up and seen Kyu than smiled than stood and brought Kyu over to where his farther was sitting.

"Farther this is Kyu.."

"Uzumaki Sir, Kyu Uzumaki"

"Ah, abit of militray training eh? I'm starting to like you Kyu, my eldest here has told me about your predicment, your are welcome to stay here as long as you like" said Fugaku.

Kyu than bowed abit out of respect than stood. "Thank you Mr. Uchiha"

Fugaku laughed abit than motion both boys to sit than turned to Kyu. "Please call me Fugaku"

Kyu had nodded abit than his stoamch growled and everyone started to laugh, Mikoto came in and placed the food on the tableand looked around and noticed one of the family was missing.

"Itachi, where is your brother?"

Itachi had blinked sightliy. "I don't know, I haven't seen him all day want me to go look for him?"

"Yes please, it's not like him to be late for dinner without calling"

Kyu had blinked than got up with Itachi. "I'll go help him look, two is always better than one"

"Good point, I hope that he isn't hurt" said Mikoto.

"I'm sure he is fine mom" said Itachi now getting up and gone with Kyu to find Sasuke.

After getting the discribtion of what Sasuke was wearing that day, both Kyu and Itachi spilt up, soon Kyu could smell the familler scent of the familler raman bar and was tempted to stop in and grab something to eat, but shaking his head he reaememberd that he had to find Sasuke, passing by the cematary he heard someone crying, blinking, he walked into the cematary and soon came upon Sasuke kneeling near a grave.

"Hey, what's worng?"

Sasuke stoped crying all of a sudden but still the tears fell, Sasuke noticed the tall red haired man wearing Uchiha clan's symbol on his shirt but he never saw the man before in his life.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke, rubbing his eyes to dry his eyes.

"Names Kyubbi Uzamaki and I guess your Itcahi's little brother Sasuke" said Kyu now taking a sit on a bench looking at the 12 year old who had the headband of the leaf village around his forhead.

Sasuke had blinked sightliy. "Fox Whirlpool?"

Kyu chuckled than ruffled Sasuke's hair once more. "My parents gave me an odd name I know, so what was the reason you was crying?"

Sasuke stood and was now sitting on the bench beside Kyu and looked at the grave infront of him.

"The only freind that I had died.."

"What was his name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki...he was the only one that understood me but he got sick one day and he didn't get better than he soon passed away and he was going to teach me some of the jutsu's he knew"

Kyu had sighed than looked at the grave than to Sasuke than grinned. "Tell you what, I'll be your freind and I'll teach you a few justu's that I know"

Sasuke looked at Kyu and smiled bright and nodded.

"Alright you promise you won't tell my folks about me crying?..they think it is a sign of weekness.."

"I promise, I won't tell a soul"

"Good, now let's go Kyu I'm staveing!"

Kyu laughed and than stood with Sasuke and started to walk to the mansion with Sasuke, unware that someone was watching them..wondering who this red haired person was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Itachi are ooc in this story and no Naruto is not going to go out with the 12 year old version of Sasuke.


	4. 4:Early morning training and the startof

Chapter 4: Early morning training and the start of...

Kyu woke up early that morning, normally he would of just rolled back over and gone back to sleep but today was different and he couldn't go back to sleep.

Fixing a light break-fest, he slid on his sandals and went to the training grounds on the property to get some training in before anyone woke, as he walked he smelt the crispy fall air and a small sad smiled graced Kyu's face as he remember that he and his Sasuke loved the snow that came with the cold.

Shaking his head, Kyu than got into a Ta Chi stance and started to do the soft, slow peaceful movements to get his energy up and moving, about half way through he heard his name, opening his eyes he saw Sasuke walking over to him rubbing what sleep he had left in his eyes and was dressed to start the day.

"Hey Kyu what are you doing up so early this morning?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decide to get some early training in, want to join me? I might teach you a new jutsu after wards"

That sealed the deal and aslo got Sasuke awake. "Really? What jutsu will you teach me?"

Kyu chuckled than ruffled Sasuke's hair. "One of my own"

"Neat, what is it called?"

"Shadow Darkness"

"Wow...what does it do?"

"It create's a dome of shadow around you and the enemy and it confuses the enemy and leaves them open for attack since they cannot see anything infront of them"

"Neat, I bet that is very useful in a battle"

"Yeah, it took me a week to think of it and a year to master it to the point that no one could break it"

"I'll break that record and master in three months!"

Kyu had chuckled sightly than reached over and ruffled Sasuke's hair sightly.

"It will take a lot of practice, are you sure that you can do it in three months?"

"I'm sure of it!"

Kyu laughed abit than smiled abit, a few hours soon past and Kyu was now watching Sasuke contrared on making the dome for the justu and it seemed that everything was going well but something was brothing Kyu, it felt like someone was watching them the whole time and Kyu looked around and no one was around but him and Sasuke.

Sasuke, noticeing that Kyu seemed to be off in a daze was worryed about the older boy and wonder what was on the older boy's mind.

"Hey Kyu?"

Kyu blinked abit than looked over at Sasuke. "Yes?"

"Something worng? you look like your off in another world or something like that"

Kyu laughed sightliy than placed his hands into his pockets and smiled softliy.

"I was just thinking about the past that's all"

"Oh?"

"I left a bunch of people that ment alot to me, I didn't even get to say goodbye"

Sasuke than notice the sad look on Kyu's face.

"I'm sorry that I brought up some bad memorys for you"

Kyu looked at Sasuke than smiled soft. "It's alright, let's head back, it's getting close to dinner and I'm straveing"

Sasuke laughed as well and started to walk back to the house with Kyu..however...

_"Naruto"_

Kyu looked around sightly, swearing that he had heard his true name...finding nothing he started to walk once more.

_"Naruto...why did you throw yourself in front of that kunai?...It should of been me that died not you.."_

Kyu turned around and saw the ghost like image of his Sasuke kneeling next to a grave covered in flowers and crying.

"Sasuke.."

The ghost like Sasuke looked up and his and Naruto's eyes met and than..both worlds went dark...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger!

Anyone have any ideas of what is going to happen next? heh


	5. 5 the start of the truth

Chapter 5: The start of the truth

Truth:N:Conformity of fact or reality;Integrity;constancy;reality.

It was dark...to dark...

_ping...ping..._

Where in the world was he? It was like when he was almost trapped in the darkness at the valley of the end.

_'Naruto..'_

Just than the whole area lit up forcing Naruto to close his eyes,when the light died down, he was standing in a field that was full of flowers, a tree stood nearby a small stream giving a peaceful and relaxing feel to the place.

"Naruto is that really you?"

Naruto blinked than turned around and came face to face with his Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto ran over to Sasuke causing both of them to fall over, Sasuke warped his arms around his small lover, missing the warmth and love that came from the blond.

"Naruto?.."

Naruto than looked up Sasuke, blue eyes met onyx.

"Is this real or is this my way of easing my broken heart?"

Naruto chuckled abit.

"It's realm we are in my mind scape, how it happen I don't know but I'm glad that it did..I missed you so much.."

"I missed you to, ever since you die the village and me haven't been the same" said Sasuke, kissing Naruto's forehead.

Naruto smiled than nuzzled against Sasuke sightly.

_I promise...I'll try to make your life a better one..._

Naruto had blinked sightly now remembering what he promised.

"I remember now! It's because of what I said when I died!, I made a promise to make your life a better one and it sent me to a different universe one where that world's Itachi hasn't killed your clan yet"

Sasuke thought about it sightly, he had read about the possibility of other universe's out there, a universe where his clan wasn't massacre and that Naruto knew his family as well.

"So how are you going to explain all of it to Itachi?.."

Sasuke cringed at the name, even though in their world Itachi was dead and in this world Itachi hasn't killed yet, it was still bitter to hear that name no matter what form it took.

Naruto noticed the uneasiness that overtook Sasuke that over took him when he said Itachi's name.

"I know it's going to be hard seeing him with everything that he has done to you and with you killing him..but he has to know the truth but I will be with you ever step of the way"

"Promise?"

"With all my heart" said Naruto now kissing Sasuke very passionate much like the first time they admitted they loved each other.

Sasuke moaned soft into the kiss and return it just as passionate.

Naruto broke the kiss soft than looked down at his lover.

"I'm going to bring Itachi here okay?..though it means I have to wake up for a few"

"Promise?"

Naruto than chuckled sightly than took the pendent off that Tsunade gave to him as an inheritance to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage than place it around Sasuke's neck.  
"There, that will make sure I do come back"

Sasuke blinked than smiled, he knew that Naruto would never go anywhere without it and would come back for it.

"There, that will make sure I'll come back"

"Alright...I'll be here so hurry back kay?.."

Naruto nodded sightliy than kissed Sasuke's cheek than smiled.

"I will"

With that, Naruto disappeared from the field and away from his lover.

_beep...beep...beep...beep..._

Naruto opened his eyes, he was in a hospital bed hooked up to a hear monitor and various other medical equipment to monitor his vital signs.

Moving his head sightly, he saw Itachi which didn't come as a surprise.

"So... how long have I been unconscious?"

Itachi looked over at Kyu sightly.

"about five hours, you scared us a few times since you almost stopped breathing a couple times ."

"Oh."

Itachi scoffed sightly.

"Who are you really Kyu...I been trying to figure out who you are ever since you came here"

A chuckle escaped Nartuo's lips.

"You really want to know?"

"Hai"(yes)

"Than take my hand and you shall learn"

Itachi raised his eyebrow but took Naruto's hand and soon was transported into Naruto's mind, a young man was standing there, waiting from the looks of it, he wore the standard Anbu uniform, a brid like mask hung around his neck as well as a green pendent.

"You waited Sasuke"

"Of course" said Sasuke now looking up and saw Itachi as well but kept his temper in check.

"Wait a Minute here, Sasuke is only twelve so who is he!" yelled Itachi pointing to Sasuke.

"He is Sasuke from my time..but all things will be reviled shortly"

"Fine than...but frist off who are you"

Naruto than smiled than walked over to Sasuke, who took Naruto's hand and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, Anbu Caption Class S Rank Anbu specialist ,Code Name Shadow Fox and lover to Sasuke Uchiha and you my dear Itachi..are in my mind scape...to learn what will happen if you kill your clan as you are planing on doing"

By this time Itachi was shocked...no one knew that he was planing on killing his clan..but soon he was going to find out...what would be the result of that action and why Kyu was calming to be Naruto Uzamaki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I worte this chapter a copule of times before but I didn't like how it turned out so I worte another and here it is!

Yay! another Cliffy! Any Ideas on how Itachi will react about finding out what will happen to him if he does kill his clan?

R and R!


	6. 6:The massacre and the consequence

Chapter 6: The massacre and the consequence

Before Itachi could ask another question the scene soon changed to the Uchiha compound, it was pouring down rain and lighting lit up the sky, perfect weather for killing without getting caught.

Itachi watched himself slid in and out of each house only to come out bloody and non remorseful for what ever had just token place.

Itachi looked over at Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto was holding Sasuke in a supported way, it seemed that Sasuke was wishing that he didn't have to be here but knew it was for the best if this would ever work in stopping the massacre from happening in the universe Naruto was thrown in and save that world's Sasuke from going down the wrong path.

Itachi than turned to see himself going into his home, both Naruto and Sasuke went into the house and Itachi followed suit, what followed next he didn't except it to happen..

He watched as the blood stained sword came down on his father as he was reading the paper, never expecting to be murdered in his own home let alone by his own elder son, he didn't know what hit him.

Just than his mother came in and saw Itachi standing there with the sword dripping blood on the floor along with the now lifeless figure of her husband, she than started to scream and run but Itachi had caught up with her, killing her in one swing.

Just than young Sasuke walked into the dinning room and saw his brother as well the now lifeless figures of his parents.

"Why Itachi! Why!"

"They were just getting in the way.." said Itachi now walking over to Sasuke, Sasuke back up but was stoped by the door and was shaking in fear of his own brother.

"Hate me, deist me, let your anger make you become strong enough to avenge the death of the clan"

And with that, Itachi left leaving the young Sasuke sitting there in disbelief, his parent's couldn't be dead, this was all a trick set up by his father to make him a better ninja, going over to the bodies he found out that this wasn't a trick..it was real..his own brother killed their parents as well as everyone in their clan.

"One day..One day I will kill you Itachi..brother or not, your going to pay!"

And with that, the scene faded to darkness and Naruto looked over at Itachi who was now shaking sightly.

"He does keep that promise..he does kill you"

"I don't believe you, no one could kill me, I'm the strongest out of the Uchiha clan"

Naruto rolled his eyes abit, holding Sasuke who was still shaking.

"Shh Love...it's okay I'm here..It's not your fault, it's not your fault..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with tear filled eyes and just nuzzled into the blonde's chest, it was still painful but Naruto knew it was necessary to show Itachi what will happen if he makes that choice.

Naruto stroke Sasuke's hair sightly, soon as he was calm, they started to walk, some of the door's were open sightly and Itachi looked into one, it was the battle between Naruto and Sasuke at the battle at the valley of the end, Naruto had just punched Sasuke in the face sending him flying into the side of the cannon knocking him out, red charka swirled around Naruto sightly but it soon faded and he too had passed out and Itachi looked at them.

"It was at the valley of the end...Sasuke was power mad and was about to go to Orochimaru

till I knocked him out and took him back to the village were the curse that was placed on him was broken with the effort of me and Jiraiya, but come...let you see your death"

And with that the scene changed again and they were floating above some trees looking down at two masked men who were now jumping from tree to tree.

"Hey Raven?"

The man with the bird like mask looked over at his partner.

"Yeah Fox?"

"Do you think we can go to the cherry festival this year? you promise that you will take me since the Hokage is giving us a much needed vacation"

The one in the raven mask sighed sightly.

"I'll think about about it, I'll let you know after our patrol is done"

If it wasn't for the mask on the blonde man's face, you could see that he was smiling.

"Alright, but you got to have made your mind up by than"

The raven just nodded than looked around sightly, just than a few shuriken and kunai came flying out of no where, Fox noticed pushing Raven out of the way only to get nicked in the arm sightly.

"Who ever is there! Show yourself!" yelled Raven.  
Itachi came out of the trees and grinned.

"Well Well...two little Anbu black ops shinobi, I wonder who are under those masks, let's find out shall we?"

And with that, Raven and Fox started to fight, none of them gaining any ground in the fight, about an hour into the fight, Fox noticed a kunai heading straight toward Raven,Naruto had seen it and jumped right in-front of it before Sasuke even saw what happen but Sasuke noticed that Naruto's back was toward him and he knew something was wrong, it was just how limp Naruto seemed to be sitting there on the branch; jumping over to Naruto he found what was wrong, a kunai was lodged deep in his chest, even through the thick layers of the Anbu protective gear.

Naruto moved his head slightly and smiled weakly at Saskue.

"I guess….I didn't move out of the way quick enough.." said Naruto.

"Shh…don't speak, your losing enough blood as it is…" said Saskue, worried about his friend, comrade, and lover.

When Naruto started to sway abit Sasuke caught him and held him gently trying to not to move the kunai deeper.

Naruto looked at his lover and smiled weak. "I never thought it would never end this way.."

"Don't talk like that…I'll take you back to the village and Tsunade will heal you and everything will be alright and we'll be able to go to the cherry festival like you want"

But that would never happen, Itachi could make out that Naruto said something but couldn't hear it, than Itachi saw his death by the hands of his younger brother who was he was fighting was yelling that this was his fault that his life was the way it was and that ever meant to him was taken away, soon the area went black and Naruto and Sasuke was looking at a visible upset Itachi.

"Do you want this to happen? to have your own brother kill you? after everything that caused him to become stronger than you?"

Itachi stood there shaking his head.

"No, I don't want any of this to happen..I didn't know that doing that would lead to my death in the end.."

"Good that means my job is done than"

"Wha-" before Itachi could finished his sentence, he disappeared than Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"So..what now?"

Naruto than smiled abit. "All that is left do do is to wake up"

"Wake up? I don't understand"

Naruto just smiled sightly than tapped Sasuke on the forehead sightly sending him back into darkness but before he was pulled back he heard.

"I'll see you when you wake"

And with that...Sasuke started to open his eyes...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Folks, there is just one more chapter for Faith, I just want to say thank you for sticking with me!


	7. 7: Home at Last

Chapter 7: Home at Last

Sasuke groaned as he opened up his eyes...it was slightly to bright in the hospital room that he was in, he was hooked up to an I.V and other medical equipment, he could hear some footsteps than the sound of the shades closing, once the light died and his vision cleared and saw that Itachi was standing there in a light blue shirt and black pants.

"You had us worry there Sasuke,you got hit harder than we thought" said Itachi now walking over to the chair that was placed at the side of the bed and sat down.

"What happen?... I don't remember getting hit and you used to be evil and I killed you.." said Sasuke now bringing a hand to his now throbbing head.

Itachi looked as his younger brother and was still quite worry for him.

"Well, you were in a coma for two months there, you probably just started to dream that I turned evil and that you killed me, it could aslo been a result from getting hit in the head with a large boulder"

Sasuke just nodded, maybe that was it...Itachi killing the clan, him getting his revenge on Itachi and Naruto dieing was just a result of being in a coma for the last two months.

Wait a minute, speaking of Naruto.

Sasuke turned his head abit to look at Itachi, Itachi seemed to have picked up on what Sasuke was going to say.

"He's been worried about you, he visited everyday except for when he had missions, but he would always come back and tell you about them" with that Itachi stood and gone to tell the nurse that Sasuke had woken up and aslo to let a certain eighteen year old blonde into the room.

Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment trying to figured out the jumble mess that was his mind with someone clearing their throat caught his attention.

There standing beside the bed was Naruto, alive and well, he was smiling away like always and sat down in the chair before flinging himself onto Sasuke gentle.

"Oof.." said Sasuke but soon smiled and warped his arms around the blonde who was now crying out of sheer joy.

"I thought I lost you.." said Sasuke, kissing Naruto's forehead smelling the orange and lavender shampoo he always used.

"You did..but I made my promise" said Naruto in between sobs.

"But how?"

"We shown Itachi what would happen and the action's that followed it, so in short, Itachi never killed your clan and time altered to make up for all that" said Naruto nuzzling Sasuke's chest with his head abit.

Sasuke nodded sightly than kissed Naruto's forehead again.

"I'm home at last" said Sasuke, now closing his eyes to rest.

Naruto smiled, than shifted onto the bed laying very close to his lover.

"I told you, all you needed was abit of faith in me" said Naruto now yawing.

"I had all the faith in you, thank you" said Sasuke now falling asleep.

"I love you" and with that Naruto was aslo now fast asleep.

Tsunana was now standing at the door and smiled at the pair sleeping, she than closed the door so they could rest.

"Good job kid, I have faith in you and him, that you two can overcome whatever what is in your paths"

And with that, she turned and left the hospital on her way to the Hokage Tower, to sign her retermint papers and to appoint the new Hokage as Naruto Uzamaki and his guard Sasuke Uchiha.

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that has to be the chessy ending I ever worte but I hope that everyone enjoyed this story thank you for sticking with me!


End file.
